Away From Home
by Vampy
Summary: I’m on a roll here! Part three is available and a solution for Lucas problem is in sight. But what is it? And will it work?
1. Who am I?

**AWAY FROM HOME 1**

**By Vampy**

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

AN: I want to thank Melissa for beta reading and I'll hope you people will enjoy this series.

Disclaimer: Lucas belongs to Seaquest Ur.. I mean Sci-Fi & Amblin Entertainment.

As for the rest.. R&R please.

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

The last thing I could remember was getting awake at that exact moment and the rest is completely black. Okay if I wasn't worrying, I was going to. Right about now. Who am I?

This world gave me the creeps.

Sure, I didn't have any memories but I was pretty sure I wasn't born right here, everything seemed so out of place. I was sitting under a tree with my back against a rock. I had a major headache but there wasn't anything I could do about it and I wasn't going to start looking for help if I didn't know who I was. And even if I was going to ask for help I certainly wasn't going to lie. Because that was where everyone makes their mistake with this kind of thing.

How the heck did I know that?

Damn. This was really frustrating.

What could be my name? Maybe I should try a few ones and one of them would feel right and then my memory would be flooding back to me. It could happen... I tried some "Hi, my name is Mark." Nothing, that certainly didn't ring any bells. I tried again. "Hey, I'm Johnny." YUCK. That one didn't bode well either. Just when I was about to give up a name came up in my head. Nathan. Nathan. God, there was something about a Nathan. Something I had to find out. Oh HELL. This stinks. I stood up and started fanatically to seek for some evidence of my existence, like a wallet or even a nametag. Nah, that wouldn't be too much to ask now was it? 

I couldn't find a thing, the only 'things' that I had were the torn clothes I was wearing. I sat back against the tree. It gave me comfort to have something supporting me, even if it was a highly alien tree. It was too round for my liking. 

That moment I decided I needed help. It wouldn't do any good if I just stayed there, all by myself and I certainly wouldn't return home by an instant. So I gathered all of my courage and stood up. And one second afterwards I sat down.

God, I was scarred. After that I leaned back and didn't move until I fell asleep.

At least I would be okay if I just stayed here. Nobody would harm me or bug me and I was tired. I would find a solution to my problems tomorrow. The last thing that past my mind before I fell asleep was the saying that from delay, cancel would follow.

---------------------

Surprisingly I was glad I woke up, not that it was fun not knowing who you are and all. But at least the confusing dreams would stop. The only thing I remembered from them was water, lots of water, and I wasn't even drowning. 

I didn't want to think about it. I was hungry. Oh great, now I'll have to do something. Survival. God. I don't wanna. I just want to.. I ...

I stood up, stretched my stiff limbs, and started walking.

If I hadn't I'm not sure if I would ever had.

My stomach growled and the sun shone down on me. The surroundings never changed but I was sure I wasn't walking in circles. The grass, surprisingly low and neat caught my attention for a while. This was some screwy dimension or whatever. It was messing with my mind unbelievably. There was no way that some guy got to keep all the grass neat and tidy. I bend down and picked some off the sprites. They broke off immediately. I studied them for a while. Strange. They were so detail less. I rubbed them between my fingers, thinking it would... well, you know... it would be rubbed apart and ruined but it stayed the same. Nothing happened so I rubbed harder. Still nothing. I dropped the sprites and walked to a tree to touch the bark. It felt too neat and it didn't make my hands dirty. That was really weird. Where the heck was I?

Being confused as hell I started walking again. Okay, so I knew something was wrong. I still couldn't do anything about it. I really needed some help.

After a while I sat down again. This was so depressing. I was finally up to seeking some help to get my memory back and to get home, wherever that was, and now there was nobody here. Well, if you didn't count the stupid trees, the stupid grass and the rest of this screwy landscape. My stomach was protesting once again, but I couldn't help him. I couldn't even help myself. I wondered what I looked like, okay blond hair. I figured that one out because it was simply long. I wouldn't mind having a mirror right now. I would probably smack it into tiny pieces to get some of my frustrations out in the open. Nah, it wouldn't do any good. 

I decided I was really thirsty too. Now that was strange, why was I more hungry then thirsty up until now. I guess I wasn't going to find that one out too soon. I stared at my hands, was I going to give up? I didn't want to think about it anymore so I shut up, mentally.

After a few minutes a peace and quiet I stood up once again and looked around. No I was not going to give up, not now or not ever. I saw a mountain. I think it was a couple of 100 feet away and I walked towards it, maybe if I could find a pond or an ocean I could kill my thirst and use the shattered mirror pieces to catch a fish. Oh, wait. I didn't have a mirror..

I shook my head, maybe the sun was getting to me, and I wondered why it hadn't been night, did I sleep over night or was it something else, like night didn't exist. Wondering the hell out of me I started climbing and I was on the top before I knew it. 

I would've screamed my lungs out but I didn't see much point in that. That freaky landscape was as far as the eye could see. On the other hand there was some water, I saw it glittering in the distance.  
With a heavy sight I practically ran of the hill, I didn't want to be careful at a time like this, and I started a journey, headed towards the sun, where the water would be and ,I hoped, a solution of at least one of my problems.

--------------------- ---------------------

Well, I did find the water and in exchange I also got blisters. Guess it took a bit longer then I suspected, at least I could get rid of the thirst. I kneeled down and drank as much as I needed, not too much though, I didn't want to get sick or get extreme stomach aches. After the refreshing I took off my shoes but not to examine the damage, I would rest here for a while.

I had to laugh at my situation for the very first time. Here I was, lying flat on my back content from a few gulps of water, wearing some shredded clothes and my bare feet enjoying the day off. I did well, for someone with no memory... But maybe I should have done more. I bet that Nathan person would've found help by now. 

Well, I did my best, so be it, that it didn't work out. Maybe I would starve to death but what the heck. I tried! I rolled over so I could look into the clear water, too clear for my liking, hell, it was too blue for my liking either. Anyway, I did see some fish, they were quick and colorful. Too quick. I would never be able to catch one. I rolled back facing the sky. Would somebody be missing me? Maybe my parents, I didn't feel too old so I guessed I still had parents. I sat up in an instant. What if there were more people with me on this freaky planet, also with no memory what so ever?

I stood up knowing my feet didn't take this in appreciating. But I just had to find someone. The loneliness was getting to me. I wanted to get out of this freaking nightmare, I wanted to be right next to that Nathan guy.

My memory could wait, I just wanted to stop taking care of myself, simply because I wasn't good at it. I wanted to have reassurance that it would be okay. I looked around, how could I find some civilization? I had to think. THINK! I didn't know, but I was pretty sure I needed a good dose of luck. I could start to climb a mountain again but I was pretty much exhausted.

Guess the first thing I took care of, was getting some food into my system. 

Then I would search for civilization and then I would have to get my memory back.

I didn't have much to work with but I sat down and stared at the fish. It was great that I finally knew what I had to do. Now I had to find out how I was going to do them.

If I could only make a net.

> I didn't have the material.

If I could just get a hook and a peace of rope.

> Didn't have that either.

Maybe I should scoop them out with my bare hands.

> Didn't have those skills. I was positive about that. Besides, I didn't know if my feet would take it.

My nose itched and I scratched it, I noticed my skin was awfully burned.

What else could go wrong!?! I've had it!!!!! I jumped into the water, it wasn't deep, and I started to watch the fish while not moving a muscle. I had to take care of myself and that was exactly what I was going to do.

The fish were not coming near me, it seemed as if they were keeping an eye on me. Or maybe it was my stomach that revealed my presence. At this moment I was ready to beg the fishes to let me catch them. And right on key a small naïf fish came towards me. I took pity on the poor thing but none the less tried to catch it. 

I never stood a chance. It was too slippery and my fingers couldn't get a grip on the thing. I did get to touch the fish! Which made my hunger even worse, I would starve to death and that was final. I waded back to shore, I was soaked wet and my burns were getting worse. But when I was headed toward some trees for some much needed protection from the sun something snapped in me. I could really die, maybe I wouldn't wake up. It could happen, I was starving and could already feel all of my ribs under my skin. I headed to the nearest mountain. 

If this was going to be my last move, I was going to find out if there was still any hope left for me.


	2. Welcome to DBZ

**AWAY FROM HOME 2: WELCOME TO DBZ**

**By Vampy**

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Summary: Lucas finds out where he is.. Well... at least we do. *grins*

AN: Thank you Melissa, my fateful beta-reader.

Disclaimer: *sights* I know... You know... But it just HAS to be black on white... 

"They,,, ,,,aren't,,, ,,, ,,,mine." 

There, I did it! 

---------------------

"Captain Picard: 'Explain this phenomenon, Mr. Data.'

Data: 'Well, captain, it involves the coincide of time-space-continuance whereby the borders between parallelworlds within the fictive universe disappear to form a wormhole between publications.'

Captain Picard: 'In normal language, Mr. Data?'

Data: 'It's a crossover, sir!'" 

(c) Steven Smet

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

My feet were nagging at me, all the way to the top and it drove me crazy. 

Crazy enough to stop halfway and turn around. But I didn't.

I dropped at the second I could see the horizon and took a HUGE break.

My stomach ached and my skin burned. At least my feet were content with their well-deserved rest. 

I wasn't, I wanted to know if there was any hope left of rescue.

I stood up and started to look around and saw a whole horizon. The land was filled with the strange trees and grass were I was already accustomed to. There was nothing else; I looked again, but better this time. This couldn't be true. I sat down. It was...

The sun was setting in, right in front of me creating beautiful colors in the sky. I hugged myself watching her go beneath the horizon. Though I didn't know for sure, I believed I had never been more afraid of the dark in my whole life then right there.

--------------------- ---------------------

When I started to wake up I couldn't help myself but think that I hadn't fallen asleep that evening.  
But when I was fully conscious I realized I did because I was in another place. Namely in a room, in a bed. 

I couldn't stop blinking. Then I thanked God a million times. I slowly got up. 

I was a little nauseous and unsteady. Not to forget hungry. But that would be fine since I had found civilization, or better yet, civilization had found me. 

I looked around the room. It was stuffed with junk; there were boxes all over the place and even a hot iron from the year zero. This room was obviously for guests. I turned to the window. It had happy yellow curtains and I pushed them aside to get a good view of where I really was. 

The sun shone inside and lit up the room even more. I had to blink and used my hand to over my eyes, so I could see something. There they were again, the strange overly green and round trees, but this time I got to see them from first floor. I pushed my face against the window to see what was down below and I saw a little terrace with a couple of wooden chairs and a big table. How I loved civilization. 

The door behind me opened and I was remembered that I only had my jeans on. They probably threw away my torn up shirt and jeans but that didn't matter.

In the door entrance stood a woman with raven black hair. She smiled while I blushed and wished me a good morning. I wished her a good morning too but I'm sure it came out awkward. 

"How are you doing today?" She walked towards the nightstand and putted her orange bundle on top of it. 

"Fine... Thanks!" I shook my head because I didn't make sense. "Thank you for taking me in. I don't know exactly what happened but thanks for helping me." Her smile became bigger and she told me I could take these cloths and I should go downstairs for something to eat. We would talk later. Then she left and I took a look at the bundle. What the heck was this? There was a blue T-shirt and an orange tunic of some kind; I believed they would use such a thing for karate or judo. The texture was very rough. The thought of asking for some other clothes left my mind in a second and I got dressed. They were a perfect fit but they were kind of old. You just know with those kinds of things.

When I got down I swallowed before I opened the door. The voices I heard through the door stopped. Every eye in the room was glued to me and I froze, stunned. Luckily the voices started again to ask me how I was doing and saying hello. I was overwhelmed but tried to answer all of their questions that I did know, namely that I was doing fine. I also thanked all of them for helping me and that satisfied them. The nice lady that had brought me the weird outfit guided me through the crowd to a table and I sat down. I forgot that everybody was looking at me when I saw the bowl of rice before me. Next to the bowl were some eating sticks and a spoon. I grabbed the spoon and started to eat to my heart's content. 

After two bowls of rice I finally had enough and I became aware of my surroundings. Right in front of me at the able sat a man in the same kind of tunic as me but he was way bigger. He had black spiky hair and the nice lady was standing behind him with her hands on his shoulder. They were probably married.

I took a sip of my water and looked at the rest of the people in the room. A woman with almost blue hair was arguing with a small bald guy who was also wearing an orange tunic. I put down the glass. A guy who was a little shorter then the guy in front of me and had longer hair was laughing at the argument. He had scars all over his face. When he noticed I was looking at him he came forward and extended his hand to me. I stood up and shook it. He told me his name was Yamcha and asked me what my name was.

There I was with my mouth full of teeth but nothing to say. "I'm. I'm... " I didn't know what to say, I could've lied but that would've been a bad take off so I didn't say anything. "You don't know your name?!?" Yamcha was devastated. And I, well I was lost and sat down, not even bothering to verify it.

---------------------

Luckily they were sensitive poeple because ChiChi shoved everybody out the door except for Goku and Gohan to stop the firing squat from asking questions.

They apparently had a lot of friends.. 

I turned around in my seat. Did I just see what I think I saw? A green guy? That must've been my imagination or these people are taking body-paint way too serious.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Goku's and he took the seat beside me.

"Is it that you don't know your name or that you rather not say?" "Uhm.. " I looked up, right into two almost black eyes. "I'll tell you all I can remember." And I did, though it wasn't much that I could tell them. They listened. And told me I must have been hallucinatingen when I came to the part about the leaves. I would prove them wrong later.

"...The last thing I can remember is climbing that mountain and seeing the sun go down. That's probably where you found me..."

"Oh, well actually Gohan found you. He trains there with Piccolo."

"Trains?" I never meant to be noisy but I guess it is human nature.

Gohan was happy to apply. "Yeah! Piccolo is the best.. Well second best!" He hinted to his father.

Guess dads will always be number one. "Do you train too?" He was very enthusiastic, but when he said that he shut his mouth immediately and looked shocked. There was a silent for a second. But he never lost his footing. "I guess you don't know, huh?" I hopelessly shrugged my shoulders.

Goku spoke up. "We should get you to a doctor in the morning. Maybe it's a temporary amnesia. If it is, you could stay with us until you get your memory back and then we'll bring you back." 

ChiChi interfered. "We've already got a description of you with the authorities, but unfortunately nobody has responded on it." She smiled at me and I thanked her and Goku for letting me stay with them. It's good to have a place when you don't know who you are. I shivered at the thought of being left behind at a police station right now.

---------------------

That day I didn't get to do much. Gohan had enthusiastically showed me all around the house but when he wanted me to show the rest of the world ChiChi told him I should get some rest and he had apparently still some studying to do. 

So there I was, lying on my back in the guest room. Worrying sick.

Nobody had responded to my description. Why not? Certainly somebody missed me?

Even if I were kind of a loner, there would have been one person who missed me. I was a kid! Okay, didn't feel like one, but I was one non-the less. The ceiling didn't do anything to comfort me so I closed my eyes. Maybe I was far away from home, my plane crashed but nobody knows yet. I turned around so I could lie on my side. Yeah, right, like they wouldn't notice a plane crash. Sure it was in the middle of nowhere but if Gohan had found me, how could he miss an at least 10 meters long airplane. They told me that after they had found me, I slept for almost 3 days. I didn't know anyone could sleep that long, well I should be glad I wasn't dead. I turned to my other side. I had that stupid, nagging headache again.

Maybe I should try not thinking, it had helped me in that stupid deserted land. But I had been hallucinating out there, or so, they said. 

"Can't sleep?" 

I looked up to see Gohan standing in the doorway. I laid back down, telling him that my brain was on overload. He chuckled at that. And surprisingly practically jumped on the bed. "I know the perfect place to go." 

I was a little surprised at his outburst, but I had taken a liking to the little guy so I didn't mind. "What place?" 

"Ancient. It will keep your mind off things." 

That certainly sounded.... Interesting. "But what about your mother?" I sat up in bed. I had used my old set of jeans as pajamas. 

Gohan shook his head smiling. "She also wants me to study for nine hours a day." He looked real harmless when he told me that but I didn't know yet, and he could see it in my face. WELL. DUH! If you're a guest at someone's house and you don't even know the people, you go to sleep when they tell you to go to sleep. Even if you have been asleep for 3 days and could use some fresh air.

"If you try to sleep right now, at the middle of the day, you won't be able to sleep at night and then you have a chance you might get hungry or bored at night and you'll get out of bed and then you have to xplain my mother why you weren't sleeping while you could've just exhausted yourself by coming with me to this really cool place which causes you to sleep out tomorrow, and we won't wake you because you've kinda been sick an' all."

All I could do was stare, and blink, occasionally. But when he didn't show any signs of stopping I had to jump in. "Okay, okay, I'll go with ya, just let me get dressed okay?" The little squirt jumped off the bed being his happy little self and opened the window... and then climbed out of it. That was a bad sign. A sign that said: NOW YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT!!!!!

---------------------

Though the trip had been long and hard for me, even if it probably only lasted a half hour.

It was worth it though. Every step.

Gohan had leaded me to an open space inside an old monastery.

I had never seen anything like it in my whole life. It was an old monastery, almost completely in ruins but still.. It was a monastery. Judging from the style, I would guess it was an monastery from monks who worshipped the Dalai Lama, thought worshipping might not be the right word. The court was open and able to let thousands of people come together to honor the Dalai Lama. It made perfect sense.  
Looking at the stones that were left of beautiful buildings, I figured out they must've been 200 years old. I whistled. That was pretty short time because the people stopped believing in the Dalai Lama for centuries now. Of course it was known that the Dalai Lama reincarnated so the people who never stopped believing would still be able to continue there religion, but still... If such a culture was still alive.. It would be unbelievable for the recent scientist, they wouldn't be able to resist a study of their lifestyles...  
I hadn't realized I was talking out loud when Gohan let out a "wow". I turned to face him. "You must know a lot about these cultures... Hey, maybe your mom and dad are archeologists." 

That sounded reasonable, how else should I know about these cultures. "Maybe... Hey, what's over there?" I walked towards it without waiting for a response. There was this hall toward a large area. Now I was dumfounded. 

The ground was molested and spitted. Okay, the ruins I could figure out. Wind and rain would do that for you, but this? Hell, most of the ground didn't even have weed on it yet. "What happened here?"  
Gohan had finely caught up with me and looked around, his guards up. "Where? What?" While he was searching for an invisible enemy I studied a crater. 

"There must've been a great force after this to actual create such a crater." Gohan let his guard down and stood next to me. "Ha, this ain't nothing yet." I looked at him, he was dead serious. Okay.... "Well, show me something, then."

He shrugged and led the way. We walked over the arena onto the stages and looked out over the plagues behind it. It was filled with huge craters. 

A butterfly had caught Gohan's attention but I was still trying to copperhead that there was a war going on.

Wait a minute... A war? No way! Well, it was a reasonable response to such a thing. I shook my head, why was I being such a dumb ass I had a guide. "Hey Gohan?" Gohan ignored the butterfly who was sitting on his nose and turned his attention to me with a: hmm? 

"What caused all this?" 

The butterfly flew away. And Gohan finally got the issue. "That? Oh, you don't have to worry you know. It's just where we train, sometimes things can get a little out of hand." 

A little out of hand? Train? "What the heck do you train?" 

Gohan's eyes began to glimmer. "You'll have to see for yourself. We could go here tomorrow, after you saw the doctor. You won't believe your eyes!" 

I nodded... ...a little unsure.  
  
---------------------  
  
After a little tour trough the whole area, we decided to head home since diner could be almost ready.   
I was kind of lost in my own thoughts and let Gohan lead the way back. Hell, it all looked the same to me. Trees, trees and more trees. Okay, It was a nice forest and it did me an awful lot of good, since my headache had disappeared like ice in the sun. 

Gohan was humming a little singalong, which I didn't recognize. I would have a busy schedule for tomorrow, first a doctor then a war demonstration. Ooh, I could not wait. 

This place was still very awkward and alien to me. That reminded me of something. I stopped to study a tree. It looked like it was supposed to look. It had the right shade of green and brown. And the bark was well... I touched it. It felt exact the way it should feel. How on earth? I looked at my hand, it was already dirty. Had I really been hallucinating? Nah, when you're hallucinating you must feel different, some how. I felt normal, only confused about this certain thing. I looked up to the tree and picked a leaf. It came off with little difficulty and I rubbed it. It disintegrated and came apart. 

Maybe it had been all a dream.. I dropped the leaf when I suddenly realized that Gohan had kept on walking. I turned around and saw no one. "Oh shit." I muttered. I practical ran the way we were heading. "Hey, Gohan!?" damn... This was the last thing that was on my want-to-happen list. "Gohan!" I yelled. I didn't care if it looked dumb, I didn't want to get lost twice in one week. "Gohan?" I stopped running. What if I was heading into the wrong way? They would never find me if I did. But I also couldn't just stand here and wait. Hell no! I shut up and listened. I would've done anything for a little luck right then. But I didn't hear anything else then some stupid birds. I started walking in the way that was supposed to lead back to the house. I walked quietly, hoping to hear someone call my name.  
I stopped, smacked my head, for the fact that nobody knew my name. Well, maybe Gohan would try calling for John Doe. 

I kept walking. Why the hell didn't I hear someone calling? When I came to an open space where I had never been before I realized I had walked the wrong way. No, no, no... Okay, Everything was fine, I had to calm down. It wasn't that big a forest. I would just walk back, for as long as I know is right and then I'd wait for someone to find me. 

I just started to walk when a hand grasped my shoulder, I practically jumped at this but when I saw Gohan I felt a flood of comfort wash over me. "Don't you ever, EVER, do that to me again!" 

"What?" 

I wanted to say 'scare me' but I changed it into 'leave me alone' because that one was number one on my list. Gohan didn't look so happy either. 

"Where were you? I thought you were following me and next thing I know, I turn around and you're gone." 

I couldn't believe this guy, I had been the one in despair and now he's blaming me? Oh wait, it had been my fault. I sat down on a tree stump. "I'm just glad you found me." 

Surprisingly, he grinned. "You didn't made it easy for me!" 

I grinned too, it was the truth. "Don't worry, squirt, I'll make you a boy's scout honor trophy some day."

"What's it gonna say?" 

I thought for a sec. "It's gonna say: Thanks for waiting." 

Gohan was about to protest when he remembered something. "We gotta go home quick! Mom's not waiting to call us for supper. And if she finds out, I'll be grounded for life!" 

I nodded and we returned home. 

On the whole trip back, I didn't let my eyes wander once, but held them firmly on Gohan's back.

---------------------

With a full stomach and the memories of that day still fresh in my mind I went to bed that evening. My muscles ached and my eyelids were almost too heavy to hold open. But non-the less, this day had turned out fine. The Son family (That was their last name) really didn't mind having me as a guest, which would be until ChiChi found out where I was this afternoon and with whom. 

I kind of felt at home.

It's hard to describe... I had just gotten my first memory of family and I kinda clung up to that.  
I tossed my borrowed clothes on a chair that was standing there and used my jeans once again as PJ's; I realized that it was the only thing I had left of my old life. Whatever that may be. I fell asleep wondering if I would ever find my way home.


	3. What's in a name?

**AWAY FROM HOME 3**

**By Vampy**

AN: I want to say thank you to my new beta Stephanie. You're great!

AN: I'm having so much fun writing this. I hope you people have equal fun reading it. It would be a tremendous circle of fun. I also enjoy reading reviews, almost as much as writing this. *hint hint*.

ENJOY!! 

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Oooh, that was weird, I was positive I never underwent a cat-scan before in my life.  
The doctor had just taken some blood and left to have it examined. Yeah right, like my amnesia would come from some unidentified virus called x, which was spreading itself in my brain by consuming my braincells. Well, on second thought maybe the examination was a good thing...

I never realized how comfortable an examination-table could be, even more so then one of the hospital chairs, but it was! I shifted to take a good look around. No one was with me, the Son's were waiting outside. I reallyappreciate them taking care of me, above all since they don't even know me. Why were hospitals so white? It's not that black would be any less affective. Why would they need an old antique clock, either. Couldn't they just buy a digital one? Probably cheaper too. The ticking was making me nervous, and since it was the only noise in the room it was driving me crazy.

Well, at least I wasn't hallucinating. I threw the piece of cotton wool, that I was holding against my arm, from where the doctor took a bloodsample, away and wiggled my feet which couldn't touch the ground just yet, making me feel like a little kid because of it. 

The door opened and I lifted my face to greet the doctor but to my surprise it was Gohan. "Hi." I ducked down and asked him in a hiss, "What are you doing here?" He wasn't invited, nor was he expected by the doc... He just tried to smile while he looked around, uncomfortablly. "I thought you might need some company." I shook my head. "They're just making catscans and taking bloodsamples. I'll be out in a second... Jeez, can't you leave me alone for a lousy five minutes?" He perched a eyebrow. "Well excuse me, I'll leave if you want me to." He started to leave but I grabbed his arm.   
"Don't be such a smart ass." He just looked up at me with a surprised look in his eyes. "Besides, I'll ask the doctor to make a catscan of that brain of yours, I just know something is wrong, no kid would willingly study for more then 5 hours a day." He just grinned at that and took a seat beside me. "Don't be surprised if they tell you you're using less than 10% of your brain." He muttered. I elbowed him, telling him I had to give up 5 % to safe his live at birth. Whereafter he explained to me why I couldn't have done that. 

The doctor entered and frowned at the new occupant. "Well, I see I have a new patient..." I grinned and Gohan started shivering which made me take pity on the little guy. "Nah, doc, he's physically healthy...mentally on the other hand we could discus for hours but I was here first." "Okay, maybe later then, let's ask your folks to come in." Gohan practically ran out to fetch his parents, but I bet he was just anxious to get out of the doctor's way. Two seconds later ChiChi and Goku walked in. I nodded hello to them. "So what's the prognosis doctor?" Chi Chi asked. I rolled my eyes. "It's a boy." I said but I regretted it the moment it came out. Chi Chi looked at me, I don't think she understood the reason why I said it but I apologized none the less. I never meant to make a remark like that. I shook my head and listened to what the doctor was telling us. It wasn't good... 

----------------------

"I'll have a vanilla." A guy in his late thirties who was standing behind the ice-cream-truck smiled and gave me one. I smiled back though I didn't feel like smiling. Goku asked what Gohan wanted and Gohan, who was practically standing on the ice-cream-truck, looked up from the flavors to me and then to his dad. "I'll have a vanilla too." Goku laughed about it but I didn't catch it. My attention was somewhere else. I walked back to the park bench where ChiChi was sitting. Gohan with one, and Goku with two icecreams followed close behind. 

The sun shone brightly and people were enjoying everything. Two teenagers were tossing a frisbee.. Children were laughing. Kids, laughter, sun... I forgot everything around me when I realized this wasn't my life. I just knew it wasn't. It was still alien to me. Everything. The following hand on my shoulder did feel familiar, but only because I was getting accustomed to it. Goku. "Huh?" Okay it wasn't the smartest thing I could have said, but it was a reflex. "Do you want another icecream?" 

I was surprised at this, especially when I saw Gohan and Chi Chi also staring at me. I shook my head. "No, I already have a..." Then I saw that I had dropped the icecream. "Oh.." I looked up. "Sorry about that." He said it was okay and asked me again if I wanted another one. I told him I wasn't that   
hungry anyway. He nodded. "You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" 

I was dumfounded, he sounded exactly like... Someone... I couldn't put my finger on it and realized I had this nagging headache again. I sighed. "I'm probably just tired." I was silent for a while, while my brain was going about 100 miles per second. "Why couldn't he just say.." I started. "Why do I... Why don't I have a good reason to have amnesia?" I looked up at Goku, he shrugged. Big help! Oh yeah. But at least he was honest. I sat back on the park bench leaning far over with my head in my hands. The doctor had said that though I had taken a blow to the head I showed no signs, no reasons to have amnesia. The doctor suggested I might not want to remember, but that was ridiculous. I did, right now! I wanted to know what happened, or didn't happen. I wanted to know my own name for crying out loud. If I could just remember my name... Sure it wouldn't be enough but at least it would be something. 

The doctor had given me a book of names. ChiChi had accepted it and now I asked her if I could have it. She searched her bag for it, not minding that Goku was practically devouring her icecream while 'holding it for her'. At least some people were enjoying their lives... The book was brown, like any proper book should look. The inside, however, was more boring than should be possible, worse than that, most of the names didn't even sound namelike. I mean besides the fact that the names were mostly  
Japanese, I was lucky they still had an English written version. I realized I couldn't focus on the words so I closed the book, letting it rest in my lap. The thing could be a powerful ally, and help me find my way to recovery... At least that was what the doctor had said. He hadn't convinced me though. I  
had a bad feeling I was going to be here for a while, and I meant that in general. 

I was plucking at the worn out tunic I was wearing and ChiChi suggested they should buy me some real clothes. Goku was shocked at that, but she explained they weren't real clothes anymore since they were so worn out. Gohan and I stifled a laugh because of that, those two were quite a pair. 

----------------------------

The mall was great! I had the best day of my life there. You know, when you count the fact that I don't remember more than one or two day's that's not saying much. 

It was busy and people were everywhere. You could hardly see the sidewalk and people kept bumping into me, or just barely avoided me, but somehow I loved it. The thing I didn't love was the fact that the  
sneakers were costing a small fortune and I would NOT put my new found, adopted family through that kind of loss. Luckily, I found a cheap white shirt with small vertical blue lines, I absolutely loved, and Chi Chi had bought it before I could even express my feelings. 

Now I was with Goku in a small -and weird- clothing business while Gohan and Chi Chi were buying some school items. It became clear to me that Gohan was home tutored and I wondered if she would put me in a school or tutor me as well when the time came. She would bring that up very soon now, I had absolutely no doubt, seeing her norms and standards about that certain subject, I was dreading the minute that came up. 

Goku was making conversation with the shop owner while I looked around. They had gi's here too, but I wasn't planning on wearing one. The shop owner was laughing out loud and I stole a glance in their direction. They were certainly hitting it off very well. 

I saw something black out of the corner of my eye, nice jeans, soft fabric, not expensive. Reasonable. I added that mental note in my head, I added everything that looked reasonable and wasn't expensive in that note. The store owner and Goku were headed my way. It had calmed down and we were the only costomers since most people were about to have dinner. 

The store owner had short black hair and a nice low voice. Goku introduced me to Mr. Kamayami and went his own way, spotting some nice orange gi's. Mr. Kamayami had obviously heard about my condition because he asked me how I was and how I liked it with the Son family. We made small talk and the guy was really nice so I trusted him immediately. He asked me what I was interested in and I told him so. 

Not 10 minutes later I had selected a nice bundle of cheap clothes and a pair of black shoes, the same I was wearing only up to date. Goku was gawking at some martial arts item's which covered the walls, but joined us at the cash register. 

"Okay then.. That's..." Before Kamayami even had a chance to insert the numbers on the cash register my brain had added the numbers all together, calculated, and then and came to a conclusion: "$104.58" 

Kamayami's hand froze for a second, while he cast me a glance, then proceeded to insert the numbers, coming out to the same amount that I had. He frowned at that and Goku shrugged, while paying the man. We met up with ChiCHi and Gohan shortly after and went home. 

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

"And I've got these..." I held up a red T-shirt with half sleeves, it had a V-neck and Mr. Kamayami said it was part of the black jeans and belt set. All in all, reasonable to wear, and it was on sale. Gohan nodded. He had his right hand (with pen) stuck under his chin while he watched me showing off my clothes. His schoolbooks were still in front of him, but only half forgotten. 

"So..." He stated. "It certainly looked like you had a great time." 

I looked up. 'Huh?' "How do you mean?" 

Gohan dropped his pen. "You were really, I don't know how to say this... Enthusiastic?" 

I was still holding up the red shirt. Had I been? "I was, wasn't I?" Gohan nodded to confirm and asked me why. "I don't know why I think I really liked the busyness, you know the crowd. It's like the way it's supposed to be. People barely avoiding me. Talking, minding their own business. I don't know. It seems somehow familiar." I sat down, T-shirt forgotten. 

Gohan's eyes were sparkling. "You mean you remember something?!!!" 

I shook my head, too bad to disappoint the little squirt. "No it's not like I remember things, it's more like.. I have these feelings. Like when I was hallucinating. I really thought I didn't belong there, most things felt alien to me. But today, at the mall, it felt somewhat... normal." Gohan nodded, I know he would've liked for me to tell him I remembered something. But the fact remained, I didn't. Nada, zip, zero. But it didn't bother me as much as yesterday though. I mean heck! I've got a place to stay, people to talk to and who care about me, I even got my own clothes. I was a whole individual! 

There was this small matter of my name though. 

"I wish you would remember something.." Gohan started. "I can't imagine how it would be if I couldn't remember anything. It would be..." He glanced up to me, mournful look in his eyes, and I knew he would've said something like 'awful' but I didn't want to go there right now. 

"It's not that bad Gohan." I told him. "I've got a place to stay and people who care about me... what more could I want? I'm certain that I will remember something eventually." There was a silence.. Gohan wasn't totally convinced of it and neither was I. So I continued. "The only thing I need at this very moment is my name, and the rest can wait for later." Gohan finally looked like he felt better, I snickered at the thought that the guy felt responsible for me, it didn't surprise me though, his devotion for his homework was incredible. I scrambled through the plastic bag, searching for my names-and-surnames-and-even-more-names book, Gohan returned his attention to his homework, but kept looking at me while I searched the pages for something that sounded familiar. 

Chi Chi, who had been working on dinner, walked into the room when she noticed I was reading the doctor's book and handed me a brand new notebook. 

"Here." She tolled me. "You can borrow a pen from Gohan and when you find a name that sounds familiar you can write it down, it will be easier..." I accepted the notebook, wondering if she was giving me homework or trying to help me out. I said 'thank you' anyway where after she disappeared into the kitchen once again. 

I took a good look at the notebook, it was small and had a yang yin symbol on it, it was pretty neat and I opened it to write down Nathan, I also wrote down what my thoughts were about it. Namely that it was about something important. After doing that I opened my book and started searching trough the names and even though I couldn't even pronounce most of the names some of them rang a bell and I wrote them down under Nathan. After a while I had a small list of names. 

_Nathan. _

_I remembered this name when I just woke up with amnesia, it's not my name but I know he is, or was, someone important in my live. _

_Other familiar names:_

_Ben _

_Bridger_

_Cynthia_

_Ford_

_Hitchcock_

_Jonathan_

_Kathy_

_Krieg_

_Kristen_

I was about to search trough the names starting with a L when ChiChi tolled us to clear the table and set it. Gohan rolled his eyes when I muttered under my breath that the guest-feeling didn't last long in this house. 

---------------------- ---------------------

Dinner was surprisingly silent. I don't know why...

Only my own thoughts were keeping me occupied and of course the sight of my... What were they? family? No. Hosts. Ah... Forget it, they already felt like my family so.. What the heck, I would call them my family. Maybe even in public. 

Who knows how long I'll be here, anyway? I sure hoped I could get used to Goku's unusual eating habits. I looked up to the man opposite me. He was making ungraceful sounds while he was devouring his food. Man, saying that that guy had an appetite was an understatement. He was shoving everything he could get in his mouth and didn't even bother to chew properly. 

Gohan and ChiChi on the other hand were simply eating in peace, unaware of this man's eating habits. I returned to my pondering while following their example. 

Maybe my own family didn't want me back, that would explain the reason why they hadn't found me yet. They hadn't found me simply because they weren't looking. I shivered. Then it would be highly possible that I didn't have any friends looking for me either. I felt terrible thinking about it. But it did make so much sense. No wonder I didn't remember it. I couldn't even think about it as a possibility. 

I took another mouthful of some weird looking mix of vegetables meat and rice and when I looked up I saw Goku staring at me. I looked away. His eyes. He knew something, but what? I gave him glance again, he was still staring. But I saw something more, concern. Did he feel my mood? Probably. 

Gohan and ChiChi hadn't noticed, they were still eating silently. I shifted uncomfortably. Goku looked away embarrassed that he had been staring. He looked at me apologizing. And I nodded before I knew I had. He looked better after I did that and surprisingly he broke the silence that was around the table. Hey I couldn't blame them for not making any conversation. It was new. An outsider around their table. I came into their lives like a thief in the night. Well.. sort of. "So what are you and Gohan planning to do tomorrow?" 

I could see Gohan looking up from his meal in the corner of my eyes. "I think Gohan was going to show me some of this training thing." 

Gohan jumped in. "You could call Piccolo right dad?" 

Goku grinned. "Of course. It's been a long time since we last sparred. But I suggest we go to Capsule corps before. There's something I want to do. We may have some good news for you uhm.." 

He wanted to say my name. But couldn't, I ignored it. What was this about good news? I could've used some a week ago. "How come?" I took another bite from my food. 

"I need to check with some friends first, but you'll be the first to know." I looked at him with my mouth open but he obliviously ignored me. It was starting to eat away at me and he probably enjoyed seeing how his "little secret" effected me so I tried to pretend I didn't care. Hah! Like I did! Hell, I wouldn't care for anything in the world. I wouldn't even be interested if he had a solution of regaining my memory without heavy physical operations, and slow recovery after it. 

Oh, please let it be that. Please let it be that. 

But I still didn't care. 

Things went silent once again but luckily, for my social eating habits, ChiChi began a conversation with Gohan about his studies. Reminding him not to fall behind. She referred that he had already done so twice. I made a mental note to ask Gohan about that later. I just couldn't understand that he, Gohan 'study in the night to get to my required 10 hours of study', would be in any state to fall behind when he was this persistent to get good grades. 

It troubled me though, this conversation probably meant that ChiChi was thinking about something school-related and I would hate it to be because of my un-school-related-stay. 

Since Goku was already done eating, he asked me if he could see the name list I was working on. I said he could and pulled my notebook out of the pocket of my soon-to-be-left-back-in-the-dusty-closet-it-came-from-gi. He studied it while the rest of us ate. 

I wondered what we would do tomorrow. Goku needed to 'check things' and I would be the first to know. This meant it had to do something with my amnesia. He just didn't tell because he didn't want my hopes up if he was wrong. Well, I was warned but I still had my hopes up. If Goku really didn't want me to know he should've... 

"How about Nathan?" We all looked up at Goku, he was still looking at my notes. 

"Nathan? Who is Nathan?" Gohan. 

"Nathan is a name from my list but I don't know anything about him. Goku?" I looked back at Goku. He looked at me as if what he said was so obviously simple. 

"Nathan. We'll call you Nathan until you remember your own name.." 

ChiChi repeated the name and nodded. As did Gohan but he did it in a questioning way. 

I grew red, don't know why. "It's not my name.." I said softly. 

"I know, I know." I smiled at the vague manner in which Goku said it. "But we can't call you, 'hey you!' all the time." 

I wondered if Heyou was also in my brown book. It wouldn't surprise me. "I suppose so, but it feels terribly wrong." 

Goku nodded. "Well at least it will be a reminder that you still need to work on gettin your memory back." He smiled encouragingly which made me smile too.

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Tick - Tick - Tick ...

It was an ugly little critter.

Tick - Tick - Tick ...

But it had meant the world to Gohan that I had it.

Tick - Tick - Tick ...

I wondered if ChiChi would notice it lying around in the garbage can.

Tick - Tick ... 

She probably would.

Tick - Tick - Tick - Tick - Tick ...

I wouldn't do it though. Simply because of the look in Gohan's eyes when he gave the "Thing" to me, it was 'to decorate my new room'. his exact words. It had meant a lot to him that I had it. 

Tick - Tick - Tick ...

I looked up at the device. The light glowing arms of Mickey were pointing out to me that it was eleven thirty. Coca Cola time. Well, if the sun was out instead of the moon... I heard my door creaking. Three guesses who it was. 

"Hey Nathan. You awake?" 

"Gohan, what are you thinking? It's an half hour before midnight. Why didn't you bring any midnight snacks?" 

Gohan's smile practically lid up the room. "I'll remember it the next time." And he jumped unto my bed, getting comfortable at the end by my feet. I gave him some room by sitting up and told him he had grown awfully accustomed to my new found name. 

We talked about what had happened today and joked around some. It felt great talking to him and having not a care in the world. It felt good, natural to talk to Gohan even though we didn't had much to talk about. No 'past things' you know. And Gohan didn't seem overly exited to tell about his past. Probably not much but study pressure. I mean I was here for, how many, two conscious days and I had already seen him doing homework three times. It was too much for even me to handle. Next time I would try and help him so he could have some more down time. 

"You know Nathan... I'm glad you came here. I really am." 

I was puzzled. Gohan looked the most serious I had ever yet to witness. This was the reason why I hardly responded. 

"Oh, I don't mean I'm glad you have amnesia and are away from you folks... It's just..." 

Something was troubling this young man and I just remembered how to operate my tongue. "What's the matter?" I asked in a soft and caring voice. 

"It's just the pressure of the past year." He made an: it's nothing gesture, but it didn't fooled me. 

"What? Studying? Falling behind?" I prodded. 

Gohan stared blankly at me. Apparently I hadn't even come close. "No..." 

"Oh... I just thought when I heard ChiChi talking about you falling behind that it was the reason why you were studying so hard." I excused myself saying it had made sense. 

"No, no!" Gohan burst out. "My mother wants me to study so hard so I can get to Harvard very soon. That's why she's teaching me and I'm not on school. It's a speed thing. I did fall behind of her schedule but nothing serious and I did caught up." 

"Well, what's troubling you then?" I wondered. "Tell me. You know all of my problems." 

He snorted. But gave me a meaningful look. "I guess it's safe to tell you. A year ago I never had a care in the world besides getting out of my little private problems. But things have changed. They.. Piccolo discovered that I was good at martial arts... that I had potential and he started training me." I listened and kept my mouth shut, I could imagine how his memory would come flooding back to him so I waited in silence for him to continue and clear things up. "I had a lot of pressure back then, too much people depending on me." He snorted. "Way too much pressure and when I got home and my mom wanted me to study so hard. It wasn't easy either without my dad." 

Goku, leaving his kid? For what possible reason? "He was gone for a while?" 

Gohan nodded. "Yes he was, but he came back, he came back for us." 

I didn't knew exactly how to handle Gohan's spill of emotion but I tried. God knows I tried. "Hemust care a lot about the two of you." 

Gohan smiled. "He cares a lot about everyone un-evil. But you're right. He did came back to us. What do you think your dad is like?" 

Noticing the sudden change of subject I shook my head. "To be honest, at this moment... I don't think he would have come back for me." I looked down. "If he would care he would've been here by now." 

Gohan looked down as well. Probably feeling bad for bringing it up and not hearing a positive answer. "You can't be sure you know. Maybe he has amnesia as well or maybe your family is too far away. Maybe you had a though time and ran away from them and they don't have the smallest clue where you are..." He yawned. 

"I guess we'll have to find out one day." I suggested. Gohan nodded. "Yeah, and I'm glad the way my life is right now. No responsibilities.." His words slurred. 

I looked at my new found pal: Mickey. It was past midnight. I pulled back a bit of cover and shoved over to make room. Gohan accepted the gesture and snuggled under the sheets. Never stopped talking. 

"...No one depending on me, just being myself." He looked up at me with half closed eyes. "Someone to watch my back, my bro..." He's breathing became slow and regular. 

It was weird to know that some people had their own problems. The past few days my mind only recalled having my own problems, and now.. I was remembered I wasn't the only one. Someone was depending on me. Gohan was depending on me and I hardly even knew the squirt. I guess that was what life was all about. Depending on each other. 

That was all there was, knowing which bridges to burn and which to cross. Gohan had apparently chosen to trust me even though I had my own problems. He had faith in me. 

I looked at the Mickey Mouse clock. A big smile was plastered around the mouse's face and his arms were sticking out like two light poles. Gohan might never realize it but he had giving me  
faith for giving his undivided confidence. I finally realized who I was, where I was and where I wanted to be. I wanted to be near a solution of my amnesia problem. And I would get there. 

One day... I was convinced of it. 

And if it wasn't today I could live with that. 

ThE eNd

For now...


	4. Part x.

**AWAY FROM HOME X**

**BY VAMPY**

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Okay, so I couldn't wait to write this. Sue me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucas or DragonballZ.

AN: Thank you Melissa, for beta reading this. I owe you big time!

Summary: Lucas has ended up in the DragonballZ universe and he's trying to make the best of it. 

Well... 

...he tries.

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

I felt myself getting lifted up in the air, and smashed to a wall. It happened so fast that there wasn't anything I could do. Before I knew it I was back on the floor, having fallen 5 meters up high and being mashed against the wall with something that felt like 200 km/hours.

I could taste the blood in my mouth. I had probably broken a rib, but I didn't care; I was pissed.

I got back up with difficulty and decided it wasn't a smart thing to think with my fist; I had a good set of brains so I used it. "Hah" I forced a grin on my face and turned to the man that hit me. "Can't take it that I'm right?" Vegeta did everything but smile and I really had to swallow but didn't. I couldn't show this guy how scared I was. He'd sucker punch me in a nano second if he knew.

"Admit it! I'm right!" I yelled trying to cover up my fear. Vegeta could be as hardheaded as Goku sometimes was but the two were like two worlds apart.

It was a very wrong move, he walked towards me. The grass was squashed by every step of him and probably wouldn't grow back on. I finally swallowed. He knew it, I didn't have to pretend I wasn't terrified. He stopped a few feet away from me. What the hell would happen next, I had no idea; he was pretty pissed off. In the end I would rather have him taking another hit at me then what he did. He looked down at me with a real look of disgust and then he walked away, turning his back to me. That did it!

This slime bag had no reason to act like he did. He was a first class jerk, an idiotic lowlife with no social skills what so ever. I jumped on his back with a roar of anger. This alarmed me. I knew it was a bad move and I was insane but I didn't hear it at that exact moment.

He turned back to face me but I already threw him over and I collected as much energy as I could, raising my hands in the air and letting them down on Vegeta in a matter of seconds. 

Vegeta hadn't made a move to kill me yet, probably too surprised by my attack. And he got the full force of my attack. I let myself fall backwards and scrammed the hell out of there. That had been an action of my rational mind, Who was now kicking my ass for taking on someone who was a million times stronger then me.

I ran as fast as I could, not looking over my shoulder but getting as far away from this strange place as possible. I changed my mind though and turned my head to see if Vegeta was following. 

He wasn't and I turned around to hide in one of the strange buildings. 

They were like strange pyramids, but much smaller and they had normal entrances. I was positive  
that wasn't as it used to be. In my life anyway. But I wasn't home after all. 

I walked in, the air was damp and I walked a few meters down the hall and sat down hiding after some kind of shaft. Idiotic really because Vegeta could sense me. My anger was getting to me again seeing Vegeta laughing at my futile attempt to escape. I could just That little It just wasn't fair. I smacked my fist into the shaft crying out in pain. 

I thought it would fell better, but it didn't. It hurt like hell and I held the poor molested thing close to my chest, which was also aching. It was all Vegeta's fault.

I stayed there a while, mocking about the stupid training witch wasn't working out and that idiotic Vegeta who called himself a prince, yeah right. Prince of jerks. When I finally stood up it was only to see Vegeta standing in the opening and I wondered if I had said any of these things out loud.

"You ready mocking?" His voice sounded harsh and irritated but that was okay I didn't even understand why he was here in the first place. 

Vegeta had never been interested in my training and suddenly he was there wanting, no demanding, to train me. Yeah right like it did any good and now he was waiting for me, probably to continue my training. The only reason could be that Goku tricked Vegeta's into training me probably by using his pride against him. I didn't know how but it didn't matter. I didn't want to train with Vegeta anymore. Simply because he was a jerk, a show off and well.. he didn't make much sense. I mean he was now waiting for me while he tried to kill me a few minutes ago. 

I made up my mind, it wouldn't help to have him on my bad side and up to now he hadn't hurt a fly, well, literal. So I should try to understand him. "Why did you decide to take over the training?" I asked while I walked outside and Vegeta walked with me to the training grounds. We finally got to talk like civilized people. "I took over because Kakarot didn't do a great job." Vegeta was the only one who called Goku that, Kakarot, I still had to find out where that name came from. He continued. "You do realize you didn't make any progress, do you?" I nodded, after the basic fighting training it stopped; I could collect energy but I really sucked at it. "Well I suggested Kakarot to use another tactic, one that goes against his beliefs, and he tricked me into training you." Ah, that had been it, Vegeta had a suggestion and ended up doing it himself. Now I only wanted to know what the suggestion was, I turned to face Vegeta. " Hey kid, you're the genius figure it out." 

A challenge. And because I had made myself a promise I would give our relationship a chance I accepted it. If I didn't I would probably end up brain dead with these dense people, okay except Bulma but she had a very unstable personality. 

I started to name all the things that were different from their training. 

Goku was easy to work with. Vegeta was a pain in the ass.

Goku had patient, Vegeta certainly not, well, he did search from me, maybe he felt guilty. He didn't look like he felt guilty. He also didn't look to pissed up after I fired that energy blast at him...  
He made me mad! That was the tactic. Getting me mad to attack him. 

Something I hadn't ever done. I looked at Vegeta. "So if intelligence doesn't work anger will?"

"It always does. Listen kid, you and me are going to train here, I'll try to be easy on you but you do want to learn this?" I gulped, did I? Did I trust him? Nah, not for a nickel. I would do it anyway.

"Yeah, I still want to, it's something I haven't done in whole my life." 

Vegeta sniffed. "I thought you had amnesia?" I sniffed too. "Well, I still did, last time I checked." Then I became serious. "But I'm positive I have never done anything like this in my entire life, and so are you. You have been picking on me the whole morning without success. Oh, sure, you pissed me off, big time but I pretended it didn't matter or whatever." "You're right kid." He said that in a way of shut off. "Let's get on with the training. Gather some energy." I sighted. I just hoped it wouldn't be a continues of this morning. 

I raised my hand in the air, cupped them and concentrated. I was pretty tired but managed to gather some energy. Vegeta snorted and I lost my concentration letting the energy lose in the air. Things weren't just going fine today. Vegeta shook his head and gathered some energy. Just to show it to me. " I saw you do it. This much, in just a few seconds before you took off like some scared rabbit." I looked at the energy. He would probably over do it a bit to get me exited. But even then it was impressive. I took another try. While I was gathering I heard Vegeta tell me I could throw it at him to get back at him for this morning. That certainly cheered me up. I would do that, the other option would be letting this training flaw so that he would be humiliated by Goku. But then I would be still stuck at basic training. I focused even more, not hearing whatever Vegeta was saying, it wasn't important. I opened my eyes to find my target. Right in front of me, perfect. I threw the ball of energy towards him with all my power, it felt really awkward. Vegeta just took a step sideways, ever so slowly. And we both watched the light bolt fly up into the air and incinerated. 

Damn!!!!!!!! My shoulders slumped, all the proud I had, left me. My hand combed trough my hair while I walked away. Frustration was a horrible thing. Vegeta just laughed which angered me yet again. Okay, mister You-can-hit-me-but-I'll-dodge-anyway. I'll use my anger, better yet, I'll use my frustration.   
That should do it. Both hands for quantity, hadn't Goku told me? Eat this Vegeta. I turned to him and formed a little energy ball with my right arm, threw it almost immediately at him and focused on my other arm. Soon Vegeta had avoided two energy balls. It still felt awkward but this could work. I tried it again and continued with both hands, aiming on that idiotic prince. He would pay for this stupid morning. He would pay for the pain he caused me, for my memory loss, for dodging my first reasonable energy ball and especially for my being far away from home. 

---------------------

When we returned "home" later that afternoon I was exhausted, and well.. Vegeta was kind of bored, I think. I didn't really care, because I was satisfied about myself. I made progress, and that's what life's all about. 

Goku was outside sitting at the table with Gohan; they were talking. 

Gohan had been studying because I saw his physics book laying next to him. While I sat next to Gohan, Vegeta winked Goku over. This was the part were Vegeta would play the showoff.

"So" Goku started. "How did it go?" I shook my head, he should not have asked that. I could already see Vegeta with a big smirk on his face. 'Great! He could play in the Olympics next year thanks to me.' Or maybe Vegeta would take the right-on approach. Like: 'What do you think? Of course, I did better then you!'

It surprised me then when Vegeta acted like a normal human being telling Goku my aim was an 100% though I never got a hit. I had been wrong about Vegeta once again. Goku laughed. "What, you afraid he might scratch your clothes?" Vegeta eyes flew open. "What! Like that miserable worm could scratch my Sayin outfit?! I think not!

I sighted, with a small smile on my face, it was always the same between those two. Gohan looked up at me. "So, how did it go?" "Oh, well, it went okay."

Vegeta told Goku how it went, it surprised me how Vegeta tolled it. It was like he was a normal trainer who was shocked when his plan finally got the better of me when I fired that first energy blast at him.

Okay, now would come the part of the running away like a scared rabbit and Vegeta wouldn't pass a chance of humiliating me so I stood up to leave and let them discus the training and my cowering. But yet again.. 

Vegeta didn't tell them about the running part, he skipped it like it never occurred in his mind. I would have a little chit chat with him later, better yet, a thank-you-and-why-did-ya-do-it chat? But I was standing, so I left for the kitchen for a soda.

**T****h****E e****N****d**

of this little ficcy.

And if you liked it or you've got something to share or to comment on.

Please review 

**And lighten up my day!!**

You can also mail me at [vampy.ffw@12move.nl][1]. 

;)

   [1]: mailto:vampy.ffw@12move.nl



End file.
